Only Real Thing
by ArinnaVal
Summary: One Shot, Paire CANON, How Peter survived the crash...


**Title: **_**Only Real Thing**_  
**Author: **ArinnaVal  
**Rating: **Fiction Rated T, just in case  
**Characters/Pairings: **Peter/Claire  
**Summary: **How Peter survived the crash. Missing moment from the episode. Well, my POV about that. ;)  
**Warnings: **Canon  
**Spoilers: ****spoiler up to 3x15**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Heroes _or its characters.  
**My Note:** My first one shot Paire, so be nice and review if you like it.... Thanks! Enjoy reading! ;)

_**

* * *

  
**_

Claire knew that the plane is going to crush. She also knew that she would survive… eventually. The only thing that she did not know was if Peter is going to make it. She had seen him taking the Mohinder's power. Very strange really and yet very scary. It was a new for him to take the power in that way. Moreover, what was that:

'_I don't have strength anymore…'_

He was not the same and he did not look like himself.

'Lay down Claire!' Her father screamed and she prepared for the impact.

It was quick and quiet from the beginning. Then… the night had cut from big explosion. Claire found herself lying on the floor in the cockpit. Her foot and her left hand were broken. What the heck! She could bring them back together.

Noises… Screams cut the night. Claire quickly stood up and saw that her father was missing. Then she saw the body of the pilot, hanging out from the window.

_Peter!_ He had to be in the back! Claire rushed through the mess left of the plane. She passed through wires and small flames. She had a goal. _She had to find Peter!_

She reached that part of the plane, where he supposed to be. It was a mess again. People ran one through the other. Claire saw the first squad sent to catch them.

'Peter!' she screamed. Her heart raced frightening. 'Peter where are you?'

Her eyes desperately searched for the well-known silhouette. However, he had missing. Then she gulped painfully and knelt down, trying to find him through the bodies, lying motionless on the ground. She turned one body after the other, deafen for the mess around her.

'Peter, please! Be alive!' she murmured after the each body.

Finally, she saw him. He was lying there, among the others. His body had unnaturally curled in two from his back. His hand squeezed Mohinder's one. Mohinder itself just had fell unconsciousness.

'No! No! No!' Claire rushed through him and knelt just in front of his face. 'You can't be dead! Wake up Peter! Please, wake up!' she put her hands on his shoulders. Then slipped them in his hair and turned his beautiful face to her.

'Here!' Claire remembered how he had received Mohinder's power and squeezed his hand. 'Take my power! C'mon, Peter, please!'

Nothing. He didn't move even a bone. Claire leaned into him with one final effort.

'Please Peter! You are the only real thing left in my life!' she put her lips at the edge of his and whispered, still touching him. '_I can't loose you_…'

Then she felt some kind of electricity running through her hands, rested on his chest. His eyes trembled and opened.

'Claire!' Peter coughed furiously and Claire pulled back just to see how he fixed his body. She lifted her eyes on his face and saw that the bruises were already gone. He looked around with confusion. 'What...?'

'I gave you my ability…' Claire leaned her head aside and helped him sit down.

'You saved my life… again!' Peter released his cute crooked smile and reached his hand to wipe out her tears. She did not feel them, but closed her eyes in his touch. Then she felt his lips touching the edge of hers and gulped painfully. 'Thank you!'

He pulled back and both stared at each other, deafen about the mess around them, thinking about the things that they should not.

'We have to go!' He reached his hand to help her stood up.

'Yeah… I guess we have too!' Claire took it and laced her fingers with his. She didn't care if someone could think about that as an inappropriate. She needed him. He needed her. They both were alive. However, they were not out of danger.

'Let's go!' Peter said and took her with him, squeezing her hand. He stopped just for a while to take back, Mohinder's ability. Just in case if, they needed strength. Then they released Hiro, who just followed them with confused eyes as they left the plane running. Peter Petrelli and the cheerleader…


End file.
